Don't Blame Me
by Verity971
Summary: Son regard était calme et réfléchi. Naruto se perdit sur le reste de son corps partagé entre l’envie de le frapper et l’envie de le serrer dans ses bras, bondir de joie comme avant. Il l’avait tellement attendu" U.A, Romance, KakaNaru SasuNaru fic à chap


Auteur : Verity971

Titre : Don't Blame Me

Genre : U.A, Romance, Tragédie, Lemons, Song Fic (je conseille bien sûr d'écouter les chansons en même temps)...

Couple : KakaNaru, SasuNaru...

Disclaimer : Nan, Kishimoto-Sama, très franchement, garde tes personnages ^^ Je te les emprunte seulement :p

**Note : Bienvenue au "retour de Verity971" ^^ ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter une nouvelle fic (encore oui). Mais celle-ci est spéciale. Spécialement dédiée à quelqu'un de spéciale, j'ai nommé Murasaki-kun ^^. Cette fic est à son image et imaginée par elle. Cependant je tiens à signaler (oui sinon, mura-chan va me taper) que c'est Ma fic ! (voilà, voilà) ^^ Ainsi, Murasaki est ma source d'inspiration et m'a soutenu dans ce travail (parce que c'est du taff^^) et je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir à écrire une fic :p. Gros bisous à toi ma mura-chan préférée ^^ (oui la seule aussi ^^)**

**PS : La fin est de Murasaki. "Vous comprendrez quand vous lirez la partie concernée" (un peu de suspens, ça fait pas de mal voilà) ^^ Sur ce, Bonne Lecture :p**

_**Attention, ceci n'est pas un One-Shot, vous êtes prévenu ^^**_

_D__**oN**__**'**__t_B_l__**a**_Me _**M**_**e**

**_Chapitre 1 - Trouble._**

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher… Ses rayons d'un orange foncé éclairaient doucement les alentours… Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée de l'établissement face à moi. Je laissai courir ma main dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre approchait mon énième cigarette de ma bouche… J'aspirai une longue bouffée, laissant le tabac emplir mes poumons une dernière fois, avant de la jeter et l'écraser d'un geste nonchalant du pied…

Il allait bientôt être l'heure de mon service et pour une fois, j'étais en avance. Je marchais donc lentement… Ca ne servait à rien de se presser, hein… Toujours mollement, je poussai la porte du « Liberty », le nouveau bar chic dans lequel je travaillais. L'endroit était grand et plutôt somptueux. Les lumières étaient tamisées et deux hommes étaient assis près du comptoir, tournant leurs têtes vers moi alors que je franchissais la porte…

**« Yo Kiba !**

**- Salut, Naruto ! Tu arrives tôt aujourd'hui… » **Me fit-il remarquer, une cigarette entre ses doigts. Ses longs cheveux noirs attachés derrière sa tête, Kiba était un habitué du bar. Dès qu'il sortait du travail, il venait squatter ici… Accompagné de son fidèle acolyte…

**« Ouais, j'avais rien à faire chez moi… la dèche quoi… Et toi, Shino, ça va ?**

**- Ouais. » **Shino m'adressa un bref signe de la tête avant de finir d'une traite le reste de son verre. Je pris une nouvelle cigarette et me l'allumai… Je tirai dessus tout en fermant les yeux... Hmmm, à chaque fois j'avais l'impression de respirer pour la première fois… Tout en discutant tranquillement de notre vie si ennuyeuse avec Kiba et Shino…

« **Et vous, qu'est ce que vous faites ici à cette heure là ?**

**- On est partit plus tôt. **

**- Dis plutôt que c'est le jour où Hinata-chan doit passer… » **Kiba baissa les yeux furtivement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Shino reporta son attention sur nous.

« **Oh… J'avais oublié.**

**- Ouais, c'est ça, je te connais !**

**- Naruto Uzumaki !!! » **Je sursautai quand j'entendis la voix du patron. Il se dirigea vers moi, le regard un peu dur. Il avait les cheveux longs, noirs, aussi sombres que ses yeux… Un anneau ornait son nez, deux autres son oreille droite et une dernière sur l'autre. Et moi qui n'en avais que sur les deux oreilles et sur la langue… Son visage froid me regardait des pieds à la tête, les deux mains sur les hanches…

« **Ita-chan !**

**- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça devant les clients. » **Me dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Kiba et Shino… Il ne comprenait rien…

**« Ce ne sont pas des clients, c'est Kiba et Shino !**

**- Est-ce qu'ils payent leurs verres ?**

**- Ano… ui mais…**

**- Alors ce sont des clients. Et toi, mon employer, tu es encore en retard. » **Quoi ? En retard ? Mais non…

**« Nhe ? Na na na ! Je suis à l'heure !**

**- Tu étais peut-être à l'heure quand tu as franchi cette porte, mais plus maintenant.**

**- Okay, **_**Ita-chan, **_**je vais me mettre au boulot.**

**- J'espère bien ! » **Sur ce, il se détourna et se dirigea vers une porte du fond… Mon Ita-chan ne changera jamais… On se connaissait depuis très longtemps, mais au travail, il voulait du « Uchiwa-Sama » ! Petit prétentieux va ! Je finissais ma cigarette et quittai mes amis, me dirigeant vers la porte où mon cher patron venait de disparaître. Lentement, je passais l'uniforme « classe » du bar. En parlant de ça, je crois avoir omis de dire que ce bar faisait en réalité partie d'un hôtel somptueux où les « nouveaux riches » venaient de plus en plus souvent… Et moi, je servais ceux qui avaient envie de passer un moment sympa entre amis… En récoltant un max de pourboire !

Enfin, une fois habillé, je sortais et me redirigeai vers le bar, me positionnant cette fois-ci derrière celui-ci. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, j'étais _seul_ derrière ce bar, où était…

Une tête rose bonbon s'introduisit alors dans le « Liberty » tout en se déhanchant comme elle adorait le faire. Elle me sourit en allant se changer –avant que « Uchiwa-Sama » ne s'aperçoive qu'elle aussi était en retard- et je lui rendis son sourire.

Quand elle arriva, elle nous salua, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres. Je la regardais attentivement avant de lancer un :

« **Hmmm… Ce ptit sourire… Y'a eu du sexe today ! »**

À peine avais-je finis ma phrase que sa main si _douce_ et si _chaude _vînt caresser ma joue aussi doucement que si elle voulait la déchirer…

« **Je t'aime aussi, Sakura-chan.** » Répliquai-je tout en massant ma joue meurtrie.

« **Garde ton amour pour toi, le blond. »**

Méchaaaaaante !

Et voilà comment commençait chacune de mes soirées au « Liberty »…

Une heure plus tard, je me retrouvais à préparer de nombreux cocktails pour certains au comptoir et pour d'autres assis aux quelques tables plus loin dont Sakura s'occupait. Kiba et Shino n'avaient pas bougé, attendant toujours la brune. Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru, Gaara, Lee et Neji les avaient rejoint, chacun un verre à la main. Nous parlions de tout et de rien et souvent j'en oubliais mon travail ce qui me valait quelques réprimandes de la part de ma _chère_ et _tendre_ collègue

« **Dis donc, Naruto ! Tu vas te remuer le cul deux minutes ?!! » **Cria t'elle, tout en me gratifiant d'une bonne tape sur ce même cul. « **Un jour, Uchiwa va te virer…**

- **Neh ? »** Je me retournai pour lui faire face, « **Ouais, ouais… Et quand ça sera fait, une certaine « Grosse Truie » pourra me remplacer ? »**

ITAÏE !!!! Je venais de recevoir un énorme coup au-dessus du crâne où je sentais trois énormes bosses naître…

« **Non, mais qui tu traites de grosse truie, baka !!!!**

- **Gomen, c'est ce que j'avais cru entendre quand tu te disputais avec Ino ! »**

Itaïe, itaïe ! Je venais de la transformer en furie rose bonbon… Kiba et Lee étaient pliés en deux, Gaara était de marbre et Shikamaru nous gratifia de son éternel « Galère » en secouant la tête… La réaction de Sakura était compréhensible, vu qu'Ino était sa petite amie. D'ailleurs elles n'étaient pas les seules à être homo dans la bande : Shika, Neji, Gaara l'étaient aussi… et moi… Enfin, je crois…

Je n'ai rien encore essayé mais je sais que ce sont les hommes qui m'attirent. Pour Shino et Kiba, c'est clair qu'ils étaient hétéro puisqu'ils convoitaient la même fille : Hinata, la cousine de Neji. Quant à Sasuke… Il était bi et draguait aussi bien les filles que les garçons, les ramenant toujours chez lui pour une bonne partie de jambes en l'air…

Tout en réfléchissant, je commençai à m'activer afin de servir les clients qui arrivaient, de plus en plus nombreux. Il fallait vraiment qu'Ita-chan prenne une personne en plus… C'est à ce moment là où Sasuke franchit la porte, s'avançant vers nous toujours avec la même dégaine fier et sensuel qu'il prenait souvent quand il avait besoin de draguer… Je le soupçonnais d'ailleurs d'en avoir après Neji car, ces temps-ci, je ne le voyais avec personne…

Peut-être aussi son travail qui lui prenait trop de temps… Ou que Neji ne voulait pas de lui ! Sans un mot, il vînt s'asseoir face à moi tout en me fixant bizarrement… Les autres se turent d'un coup mais je n'y portai pas grande attention… Sasuke provoquait toujours une réaction quand il arrivait quelque part.

« **La même chose ? » **Lui demandai-je alors que son regard était toujours posé sur moi… Il devait être fatigué… Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de me regarder comme ça ?

« **Non. Un « Angel's Kiss ». » **

Sans plus attendre, je commençai le mélange de crème de cacao et de crème fraîche, versant d'abord la liqueur de cacao et ensuite la crème fraîche à l'aide d'une cuillère directement dans le verre. Enfin, je plantais délicatement une cerise dans un cure-dent, le plongeant dans le verre. Je le tendis à Sasuke, qui prit d'abord la cerise et la lécha… Au même moment, Sakura me parla, détournant mon regard de la forme de bouche que prenait le cocktail quand on enlevait la cerise…

« **T'as un admirateur, là-bas, qui souhaiterai te parler en privé. Il a aussi ajouté qu'il t'offrait un verre. »**

Un quoi ?!!! Na c'est pas possible… Moi ?

« **Mais… Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps… « **Et depuis quand j'avais un admirateur ?

**« Mais, soit pas con… Il a demandé un « Sex on the beach », ça veut tout dire ! Tente ta chance. » **Hmmm… Effectivement. Elle avait raison, c'était aussi dans mes devoirs de barman de m'occuper de chaque client… Non ?

**« OK. » **Finis-je par céder. « **Soit dit en passant, j'suis pas con- Allons voir mon admirateur ! » **Peut-être en valait-il la peine…

**« C'est qui ce mec qui en veut à ton cul ? » **

Soudain, toutes les têtes convergèrent vers Sasuke qui n'avait pas touché à son verre et me regarda avec un air… de reproche ? Kiba éclata de rire tandis que Lee essayait de se contenir avec de grandes difficultés. Il est grave ce mec quand même ! Il se tape des tonnes de personnes et moi je dois rester tout seul ? Saoule !

« **Tu crois vraiment que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil à ton admirateur ? » **Me demanda Shikamaru, un sourire long de deux mètres aux lèvres.

« **Ben oui, Sakura a raison… Un « Sex on the beach » ça veut tout dire. **

- **Tiens, il est là. »**

Je dirigeai alors mon regard vers l'endroit que Sakura me montrait. Mon cœur dû cesser de battre à cet instant… Divers sentiments me submergèrent en même temps, me coupant le souffle… La crainte, l'enthousiasme, la déception, l'appréhension… Mais surtout… La haine.

P.O.V Sasuke.

Putain de boulot de merde. Je me débarrassai de mes gants et de mon masque, les jetant à l'endroit indiqué. J'en avais plus qu'assez que cet affreux serpent à la con m'oblige à lui servir de toutou bien obéissant ! « Allez me chercher de l'Aprazolam EG » « Non, Uchiwa, vous ne faite que des bêtises ! » « Vous allez aider à accoucher cette femme Uchiwa ! » Je voulais devenir neurochirurgien, pas sage-femme !! Après avoir enlevé les trois bébés du ventre de cette femme, je me sentis fatigué, vidé… Il me fallait un verre. J'enlevai alors ma blouse ainsi que mon tee-shirt pour me changer. Neji m'avait lâché une heure plus tôt… Il me revaudra ça…

« **Uchiwa. »**

Et _merde… _Un frisson parcourut tout mon corps et j'arrêtai tous gestes. Je me retournai lentement, face à cet _affreux _serpent qui détaillait chaque centimètre de mon buste. Je tirai alors ma chemise pour me cacher de ce regard qui me donnait l'impression d'être violé… Il me sourit narquoisement avant de continuer.

« **Où est votre rapport ?**

**- Je l'ai donné à Kabuto-San. » **Kabuto… Encore un autre celui-là. Toujours collé aux basques de cet Orochimaru… C'était en fait, le plus gros lèche-cul du monde… Il ne devait pas le lécher assez bien, si vous voulez mon avis…

« **Kabuto ne m'a rien donné. » **Me répondit-il, tout en s'approchant… Je n'avais pas envie de reculer devant lui, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'il s'approche trop près…

**« C'est qu'il l'aura laissé sur votre bureau.**

- **Ne vous ai-je pas dit, Uchiwa, de me remettre vos rapports vous-même ? » **Rétorqua t-il, sans cesser d'avancer…

« **Il me semble, oui.**

- **Alors, la prochaine fois… Faîtes attention. » **Je me retrouvai coincé entre mon casier et lui.

Vade rétro, satanas !

« **Très bien. » **Il me sourit une dernière fois et s'en alla. Il était temps ! Depuis qu'il savait que j'étais homo, j'avais l'impression qu'il me courait après… Rien que cette idée me retourna le ventre… Pourquoi moi ? Kabuto ne rêvait que de lui, il lui suffisait de se servir ! J'étais pourtant dans la même situation que lui… Enfin presque : chaque fois que je voyais le cul d'un certain blond… Tout mon corps grelottait, j'avais chaud, ma gorge était sèche… Quand je pense que ce blond était mon meilleur ami… Mais plus que son corps, ses yeux m'emmenaient autre part…

Son rire était bien la plus douce musique qu'il soit… Ce n'était pas un simple désir… J'avais besoin de lui. Mais bien sûr, il ne le savait pas. Je ne savais pas non plus comment lui dire, après toutes ces années… Surtout après m'être fait passer pour le séducteur n°1… Le seul moyen que j'avais, était de lui faire avoir envie de moi. Depuis que j'avais commencé mon « opération séduction », tout le monde avait comprit mon but… sauf lui, bien sûr.

Une fois habillé, je sortais de l'hôpital le plus réputé du Japon, pour me diriger vers le « Liberty », l'hôtel bar dans lequel Naruto travaillait et où tous nos amis se retrouvaient de temps en temps. Je me garai devant l'établissement avant de donner mes clés à l'homme qui attendait et pénétrai dans l'hôtel en passant par la réception. J'avais toujours adoré le mélange de luxe et de design de cet endroit. J'entrai enfin dans le bar et, l'ayant aperçu tout de suite, je me dirigeai vers lui, mes yeux se perdant sur son corps… Enfin je m'assis, essayant de capter son regard mais il ne cessait de fuir le mien…

« **La même chose ?** « Me demanda t-il alors. Je sentis mon cœur défaillir… Mais d'où me venait ce sentiment ? En vérité, être dans cette situation m'énervait un peu… Je me sentais à la merci de mes émotions… Bientôt je ne pourrai plus me contrôler en sa présence…

« **Non. Un « Angel's Kiss ». » **Il commença la préparation du verre sans même porter attention à mes sous-entendu. Un « Angel's Kiss » ! Un baiser de l'ange, c'était compréhensible, non ?! C'était lui, l'ange ! En plus la façon dont je le regardais voulait tout dire… Combien de personnes tombaient dans mes bras avoir été tué par mon regard ?! Il me tendit enfin mon verre que je pris et lécha la cerise sur le cure-dent d'une façon sensuelle alors qu'il me regardait. Mais… Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Sakura venait de détourner son regard en lui parlant.

« **T'as un admirateur, là-bas, qui souhaiterait te parler en privé. Il a aussi ajouté qu'il t'offrait un verre. »**

Un QUOI ???!!

« **Mais… Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps … » **Et depuis QUAND il avait un admirateur ?

« **Mais, soit pas con… Il a demandé un « Sex on the beach », ça veut tout dire ! Tente ta chance. »**

Un « Sex on the beach » ? C'est une blague ? Ça _existe_ ? N'empêche… Je crois que c'était la première fois que l'envie de frapper une fille me venait. Elle savait bien que Naruto était ma chasse gardée et elle l'incitait à y aller ?! Calme toi, Sasuke, calme toi… Naruto n'était pas assez bête pour…

**« OK. » **Répondit-il. Nooooooon, non non non non non. Pourquoi ? J'étais prêt à lui donner bien plus que ce p'tit admirateur de mes deux… Alors pourquoi ne pas me laisser ma chance ? Ah… ben oui… Il ne savait rien.

**« Allons voir mon admirateur ! » **Il est enthousiaste en plus ! Mais…

**« C'est qui ce mec qui en veut à ton cul ? » **C'était sortit tout seul. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher… Il était à MOI, c'est normal, non ?! Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers moi, surtout la sienne. Pourquoi me fais-tu ça, Naruto ? Kiba éclata de rire tandis que Lee essayait de se contenir avec de grandes difficultés… Vraiment cons, ces deux-là. Au lieu de m'aider…

« **Tu crois vraiment que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil à ton admirateur ? » **Demanda Shikamaru, un sourire long de deux mètres aux lèvres. Je sais à quoi il pense ce petit premier de la classe. Je me faisais concurrencer en beauté !

« **Ben oui, Sakura a raison… Un « Sex on the beach » ça veut tout dire. » **Quand je pense que j'avais pris un simple « Angel's Kiss »… J'étais vraiment pathétique… Je sentais que ma tête était de plus en plus attirée vers le bar pour y être frappée, frappée et encore frappée…

« **Tiens, il est là. » **Dit Sakura-Traîtresse en montrant l'homme du doigt.

Fin P.O.V Sasuke.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis, l'un en face de l'autre. L'homme face à lui avait les jambes croisées et l'air posé. Naruto, lui, avait les yeux rivés au sol et ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage. Celui-ci pouvait même défier ceux de Sasuke et de Neji tant il était froid. Le verre que lui avait offert son « admirateur » était toujours devant lui alors que l'homme avait déjà finit le sien, une longue cigarette fine entre ses lèvres.

« **T'en veux une ?**

**- Non merci… Monsieur. » **Naruto perçut les mouvements de l'homme face à lui s'arrêter. Lentement il tira sur sa cigarette et reprit.

**« T'es un peu dur.**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Le coup du Monsieur…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Eh bien, je pense que…**

**- Na. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »** Lui demanda alors sèchement Naruto en relevant les yeux pour la première fois ce qui lui permis aussi de mieux le détailler… Il n'avait pas changé. Son corps était fin mais musclé et imposant… Il semblait dominer le lieu… Il portait une tenue correcte voire classe ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes… Ses cheveux, qui avaient légèrement poussés, tombaient maintenant près de son cou… Sa chemise laissait apparaître le début de son torse sportif… On pouvait également voir de fines veines courir sur ses avants bras… Son regard était calme et réfléchi… Naruto se perdit sur le reste de son corps partagé entre l'envie de le frapper et l'envie de… Le serrer dans ses bras… Bondir de joie… Comme avant. Il l'avait tellement attendu… L'admirateur dévisageait intensément le blond qui perdit d'un coup son visage impassible par ses joues rosies… Et merde… S'il n'arrivait même pas à se contrôler devant lui…

« **Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles… savoir comment ça allait pour toi…**

- **Mes nouvelles ? Tu te fous de moi ?** »Naruto commençait à s'énerver… Son cœur, serré, battait à tout rompre comme s'il essayait de fuir… D'exploser. Il avait une rancune et un dégoût profond pour cet homme de 14 ans son aîné… Cet homme qu'il n'avait cessé d'admirer malgré tout ses efforts… Mais cela, jamais il ne se l'avouerait…

« **Hmmm…** **Quelle grossièreté. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir appris…**  
- **Tu ne m'as rien appris !! Rien** **! »** L'homme face à lui se tut du premier coup. Il savait que Naruto réagirait ainsi après tant d'années… Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de revenir… Il voulait le voir… il fallait qu'il le voit… Jamais il n'aurait pensé être aussi surpris… Ils se ressemblaient tellement… Il n'avait pas pensé souffrir autant non plus… Soudain il éclata de rire, faisant sursauter le blond…

« **Tu me détestes…**

- **C'est peu de le dire…**

- **…Ça nous fait au moins un point commun. »**

Ce fut au tour de Naruto d'être surpris… Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il s'en voulait ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'attendrir… Na, il n'avait plus de pitié pour cet homme-là…

« **Écoute moi bien, tu m'as déjà abandonné une fois et j'en ai suffisamment souffert. Maintenant tu vas m'oublier et ne plus jamais revenir dans ma vie, c'est clair ?**

- **S'il te plaît, Naruto…**

- **Et maintenant, tu dégages. »** Lentement, l'homme se leva et fit signe de partir… Il regarda une dernière fois le blond près de lui et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse…

« **Tu n'as pas changé, Naru-chan… Encore plus beau que ton père. »** Et il s'en alla.

Naruto était revenu auprès de ses amis avec un grand sourire.

« **Fausse alerte. Je suis toujours à prendre !**

- **Ben qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »** Demanda Kiba

« **Rien. Il m'a prit pour quelqu'un d'autre. Bon ! Vous parliez de quoi ? » **

Sasuke observa le blond tandis qu'il reprenait le fil de la conversation… Non… Il le connaissait et voyait bien que quelque chose le tourmentait… Mais quoi ? Il avait aussi observé l'homme avec qui il parlait… Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais pourtant… Pourtant, il le connaissait. Patiemment, le brun attendit la fin de la soirée, que tous leurs amis s'en aillent pour parler au blond. Il luttait contre l'envie de dormir… Sa fatigue le dépassait parfois mais il devait rester… Etre là au moment où le blond perdrait son masque… Il était donc cinq heures du matin quand il ne restait que Naruto qui nettoyait et rangeait et Sasuke qui le regardait, attendant un mot… Un geste de sa part…

**« Il est revenu. »**

Naruto, qui passait alors le balai, se laissa glisser à terre… Des souvenirs douloureux qu'il s'était toujours efforcé de rayer de sa mémoire revenaient plus clairement que jamais… Et toujours… Il avait toujours quelqu'un qui gâchait tout… Et quel quelqu'un ! Se remémorer tout ces moments lui pesait sur le cœur… Lui transperçait de toutes parts… Sa vue se brouillait tandis qu'il se laissait malgré tout porter par ces regrettables souvenirs… Une voix lointaine lui parvînt… Naruto…

Flash Back en POV Naruto alors âgé de six ans (compliqué tout ça…)

La maîtresse avait dit qu'on ferait plein de trucs aujourd'hui pour la fête avant les vacances principales… Alors pourquoi j'avais été obligé de partir ? J'étais fâché. C'est pas juste ! Pour une fois que j'allais même pas dormir…

C'était une femme du travail de mon papa qui était venue me chercher… Je ne la connaissais pas mais elle était belle et gentille avec moi, elle m'avait même donné une sucette en secret… La dame me faisait beaucoup pensé à ma maman. Mais ma maman n'était plus avec mon papa et moi, elle était avec les anges et elle veillait sur moi. C'est ce que m'avait dit mon papa. Dans la voiture de la gentille dame, j'essayais de regarder dans la vitre, vers le ciel, pour voir ma maman… Mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle me manquait tellement, ma maman…

Quand on est arrivé au travail de mon papa, j'avais fini ma sucette. La dame m'avait fait asseoir sur une petite chaise et elle m'avait dit d'attendre gentiment… Je m'assis et regarda autour de moi… Beaucoup d'agitation… Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait, alors je me contentais d'écouter et d'attendre… Je cherchais mon papa mais je ne le voyais pas… En faite, je ne connaissais personne et je commençais à avoir peur… Si on m'avait kidaper ? Mon papa m'avait raconté des histoires sur ça… C'est pour ça qu'il fallait pas parler aux personnes qu'on ne connaissait pas et courir vite… Mais, la dame m'avait montré la même plaque que mon papa…

Et puis, les gens autours de moi ne faisaient pas vraiment attention au petit blond que j'étais. La dame était revenue et m'avait demandé si j'avais faim… J'aurais bien repris une sucette mais ça donne des caries à force… Alors elle m'apporta… des ramens ! Cool ! J'adore les ramens. Je mangeai tranquillement même si mon visage était tout barbouillé… La dame était revenue chercher mon bol vide et moi je n'avais plus du tout faim… Je commençais à m'ennuyer. C'est à ce moment là qu'un grand monsieur entra dans la pièce.

**« Kaka-San ! » **Enfin quelqu'un que je connaissais !

Il était tout sale avec des taches rouges un peu partout… Il avait aussi son grand bandeau autour de sa bouche mais aussi un énorme pansement autour de l'œil. Il ne fit pas attention à moi et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer la dame. On était alors tous seuls dans la salle. Je couru lui faire un câlin. J'aimais beaucoup Kakashi, c'était un collègue de mon papa. Il venait souvent à la maison jouer avec moi. Hier soir, je lui avais chanté une chanson et ce matin, c'est lui qui m'avait déposé à l'école, parce que papa était partit avant lui.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux doucement… Ensuite il s'avança vers le mur d'en face et donna un violent coup de poing dedans qui me fit peur… Il alla ensuite s'asseoir, toujours sans me regarder. Il avait l'air très triste… Ses deux mains cachaient tout son visage, ses cheveux argentés tombaient sur ses mains… Je m'approchais timidement… Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il était énervé qu'il faisait ça… Quand je suis arrivé devant lui, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Je regardais une de ses mains qui avait des petites éraflures… Ça devait faire mal quand même…

Je décidais donc de lui faire un bisou magique comme ma maman me le faisait quand j'avais un bobo. Il eut un petit frisson quand je lui fis le bisou, mais ne releva pas la tête. Comme je voyais qu'il ne se sentait toujours pas bien, je décidai de lui faire un gros câlin comme mon papa, pour le réconforter. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et le serra fort. Il me prit alors dans ses bras. On n'avait pas bougé depuis longtemps quand il me lâcha et me regarda dans les yeux avec son seul œil.

**« Kaka-San, ça va ?**

-** Oui, Naru-Chan, ça va. »** Sa voix était bizarre, comme s'il avait attrapé un très gros rhume… Il avait des petites traces de larmes séchées… Je lui souris alors avant de lui demander.

« **Où est papa ? » **

Son visage changea un peu et il fit une grimace bizarre… Je crois qu'il essayait de sourire.

**« Ton papa… » **Il prit une grande inspiration et reprit.

**« Ton papa est… avec ta maman. » **Avec maman…

**« Mais, na, Kaka-San, maman est avec les anges, là-haut. **

-** Eh bien, il est allé la rejoindre. » **Papa était allé rejoindre maman ? On pouvait faire ça ?

« **Moi aussi je veux y aller !! **

- **Non, tu ne peux pas. **

-** Mais… » **J'avais envie de pleurer… Je ne voyais plus très bien devant moi et je battis des paupières pour laisser couler mes larmes… Moi aussi je voulais rejoindre mon papa et ma maman… Je courus vers la porte pour partir… essayer de rejoindre mon papa… ils pouvaient pas me laisser tout seul… Kaka-San m'a rattrapé mais je le tapais aussi fort que je pouvais pour qu'il me lâche. J'arrêtais pas de pleurer… Je voulais pas être tout seul.

« **Écoute… Il faut que…Ce soit les anges qui t'invitent…**

- **Et qu'est ce que je dois faire pour être invité ?**

- **Grandir et devenir un garçon gentil et intelligent. »**Il essuya mes larmes et me caressa la joue. « **Tu dois devenir comme ton papa, grand, fort et beau. » **J'avais compris… Je ne reverrais pas mon papa et ma maman avant d'être aussi beau, fort et gentil que mon papa.

**« Dis, Kaka-San… Tu**** m'aideras?**

- **Bien sûr, Naru-chan… Je serais toujours là pour toi. **

- **Tu sais… J'ai cru qu'on m'avait kidaper. **

- **On dit kidnapper, Naruto.**

- **Ouiiii, c'est ça. Kid-nap-per. » **Répétais-je en lui faisant un énorme sourire.

Orphelinat de Kitai (espoir), au Japon.

C'était Kakashi qui s'était occupé de moi jusqu'à maintenant. Au début, ç'était un peu dur… On était partit vivre chez lui et chez lui… C'était tout petit. On dormait l'un à coté de l'autre… Mon papa me manquait beaucoup mais j'étais content que Kakashi soit avec moi. Il me réconfortait souvent… Il me donnait tout ce dont j'avais besoin… On était bien. Aujourd'hui, Il neigeait beaucoup. Kakashi avait un air bizarre… Comme le jour où papa était partit voir maman. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait avoir… Il m'avait dit qu'il m'emmenait quelque part où je serai plus heureux… Je suis sûr qu'on dans un parc d'attraction comme je le lui avais demandé. Mais alors pourquoi il avait un air triste ?

On est alors arrivé dans une petite ville éloignée du centre et devant un vieil immeuble que je n'aimais pas. Il était laid, tout gris, grand et il y avait des barreaux à quelques fenêtres… Kakashi s'est arrêté devant et m'a fait signe de descendre. Je n'avais pas très envie de bouger mais je le fis quand même. Kakashi avançait vers l'immeuble. Je lui tendis la main mais il ne la vit pas et continua. Il frappa à la porte et une dame vînt nous ouvrir. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et un signe sur le front.

**«** **Vous êtes Tsunade ?**

- **Oui**.

- **Je suis Kakashi Hatake.**

- **Ah. Vous avez appelé ce matin, c'est ça ?**

- **Oui. Pour lui.**

- **Vous avez de la chance, il nous reste de la place.**

- **Très bien. Alors… Allons-y. »**

Je ne comprenais rien. Je voyais des petits garçons habillés dans un uniforme aussi gris que l'immeuble derrière cette Tsunade. Je regardais une fois la dame et puis Kakashi… Mais lui ne me regardait pas. On rentra à l'intérieur où des dizaines de petits garçons et de petites filles étaient assis à des grandes tables pour déjeuner. Ils nous regardèrent tous passer sans faire de bruit. Je n'aimais pas être ici. J'espérais qu'on allait repartir bientôt…

On est rentré dans une pièce où y'avait un bureau et la dame s'y assit. Kakashi s'assit en face et commença à signer des papiers qu'elle lui donnait. Je restais près de lui, sans bouger. Il finit enfin par se lever.

**« Eh bien, voilà. Merci pour tout. Au revoir.**  
- **Au revoir Hatake-San. »**

Je tendis encore une fois ma main vers Kakashi pour partir. Mais il ne la prît pas. La dame fît le tour de son bureau et me la prît à sa place.

**« Viens avec moi, Naru-Chan.**  
- **Non, je pars avec Kaka…**

- **Naruto, écoute la dame. Et sois sage. »**

Je regardais Kakashi et ne comprenais toujours rien. Il ne m'avait pas regardé une seule fois, ni parlé depuis longtemps. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, me dit **« À Bientôt, Naruto. »** et s'en alla. La dame tenait toujours ma main et je ne bougeai pas. Il me laissait tout seul. Dans cet immeuble gris avec des uniformes gris. Je ne voulais pas rester. La dame me tira mais je lâchai sa main et couru vers Kakashi.

**« Kakashi, je veux pas rester ici ! »** Il ne se retourna pas et fit un signe de la main… **« Je reviendrai, Naru-chan »** avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. J'ai crié de toutes mes forces pour qu'il revienne… Je ne voulais pas rester ici… Je ne voulais pas être comme tous ces enfants, habillé en gris…

Je partageai ma chambre avec plusieurs autres petits garçons. Mais je ne voulais parler à personne. Je ne voulais pas devenir ami avec eux. Kakashi reviendra me chercher de toutes les façons. Il l'avait promis…

Un petit garçon très bizarre et que j'aimais le moins s'approcha de moi. Il avait les cheveux rouges, il parlait jamais, lui non plus, il avait des traits bizarres autour de ses yeux et on aurait dit qu'il était tout le temps fâché.

**« Il ne reviendra jamais. »** J'ouvris grand mes yeux et me retourna vers lui.

« **Quoi ?**

- **Ça sert à rien de regarder par cette fenêtre tout les jours. Il ne veut plus de toi. Personne ne veut de nous. »**

J'ai sauté sur lui tout de suite. Il mentait. Kakashi voulait de moi… Pourquoi Il disait des choses aussi méchantes ? La dame était venue nous séparer… Je ne lui ai plus adressé la parole… Avant de voir que, finalement, il avait peut-être raison…

Fin du Flash back.

**« Naruto**… **Lève-toi. »** Sasuke s'était précipité vers lui et essayait de le relever. Mais le blond était cramponné à son balai, comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher. Il était dans un état second… Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire… L'homme qu'il avait attendu sans cesse, malgré lui, chaque jour de sa vie, avait enfin refait surface. Il voulait le revoir… Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait… Malgré tout ce que lui, avait dit à Kakashi… Il avait besoin de lui parler… il voulait des explications…

**« Bordel, Naruto, lâche ce putain de balai ! »** Le blond leva la tête et se releva. Il observa Sasuke avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Le brun ne comprenait rien à son comportement… Et ne savait que faire. Il lui tapota le dos et l'écarta en sentant une douce main monter de son dos vers son cou…

**« Qu'est ce qui te prend ?**

- **Merci d'être avec moi, Sasuke.**

- **T'es vraiment bizarre. »** Naruto sourit et le reprit dans ses bras.

- **Plus bizarre que toi ?**

- **Teme ! » **À ce moment, Sasuke remarqua que le blond pleurait en silence… Il détestait voir ça… Le visage de son ange déformé par des larmes…

**« Naruto… Explique-moi. **

- **Après. Là, j'veux rentrer chez moi.**

- **Ok. Je te dépose. Attends-moi là. » **Et Sasuke partit chercher sa voiture… À ce moment, des pensées involontaires s'insinuèrent dans l'esprit du brun… Mais non… Il n'allait quand même pas profiter de la faiblesse soudaine de Naruto pour… Non… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto se retrouva seul. Il alla chercher ses affaires dans l'autre pièce et ressortit de celle-ci. Il prit une cigarette et son zippo pour l'allumer, mais dans son mouvement, s'arrêta soudain. Ce fut la deuxième fois de la soirée que différents sentiments le submergèrent. Il était encore là… debout nonchalamment, un livre à la main.

Voyant Naruto, il rangea le livre et s'avança vers le blond. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé, laissant même sa cigarette lui échapper des mains. L'homme n'avait aucune expression sur son visage ce qui fit étrangement peur à Naruto. Pourquoi aurait-il peur de lui, d'abord ? Il décida de ne pas s'occuper de lui et fit comme s'il n'était pas là. Il contourna l'homme qui le retînt tout de même.

**« Lâche-moi. »** Dit le blond en essayant de se dégager… Mais Kakashi le tenait fermement et le rapprocha de lui. Malgré lui, Naruto avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras mais il lutta contre cette idée pendant qu'il luttait contre Kakashi. Il n'avait pas le droit de faiblir.

Kakashi arriva quand même à le plaquer avec douceur mais solidement, contre un mur. Le blond cessa de se défendre et regarda Kakashi. Celui-ci le contemplait comme jamais. Quand il fut certain que celui-ci n'essayerait plus de partir, il le relâcha.

**« J'imagine que de simples excuses ne suffiront pas. Je ne prétends pas non plus rattraper le temps perdu. Mais je tiens vraiment à toi.**

- **Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné alors ? **

- **Je n'avais ni les moyens matériels, ni le courage d'élever un gosse de sept ans. Et… » **Kakashi regarda plus attentivement le blond avant d'ajouter** « Tu ressembles tellement à Minato. »** Il passa sa main dans la chevelure blonde et sourit. Naruto rougit et baissa les yeux avant de continuer avec plus de conviction qu'auparavant.

« **Tu crois qu'il suffit que tu reviennes, la bouche en cœur pour que je te pardonne ? **

- **Fais-moi confiance, Naruto. Je…**

-** Je te **_**faisais **_**confiance ! Et toi, tu m'as abandonné au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi !!! » **Le blond avait les larmes aux yeux mais préférait baisser la tête que de montrer dans quel état Kakashi l'avait mit…

_Trouble, Coldplay_

O no, I see  
_Oh non, je vois_

A spiderweb, it's tangled up with me,

_Une toile d'araignée, je m'y suis emmélé,__  
_

And I lost my head,

_Et j'ai perdu la tête,__  
_

The thought of all the stupid things I said,

_Le souvenir de toutes les choses stupides que j'ai dites_,

Celui-ci releva la tête du blond en soulevant son menton. Le visage de Naruto en ce moment était la plus belle chose qu'il ait pu voir. Ses yeux bleus mouillés, son nez délicat et ses lèvres… C'est vrai qu'il était plus beau que son père… C'était à en couper le souffle.

Oh no what's this ?

_Oh non qu'est-ce que cela ?__  
_

A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,

_Une toile d'araignée, et je suis pris au milieu,__  
_

I turned to run,

_Je me suis retourné pour fuir_,

The thought of all the stupid things I've done,

_Le souvenir de toutes les choses stupides que j'ai faites,_

Lentement, Kakashi s'approcha du blond en observant sa réaction. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas alors, il continua sur sa lancée. Il se pencha un peu plus et captura les lèvres du blond. Celles-ci étaient exactement comme il les avait imaginées… Douces, chaudes, tendres… Il les goûta avec délectation, les caressant le plus tendrement possible… Leurs textures glissant allègrement contre ses lèvres… Il avait rêvé de ce baiser… Encore et encore…

[Refrain]  
I never meant to cause you trouble,

_Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du tort_,

And I never meant to do you wrong,

_Et je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal,__  
_

And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,

_Et si je t'ai causé du tort,__  
_

Oh no, I never meant to do you harm.

_Oh non, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser_.

Naruto, lui, était tétanisé. Il se sentait bouleversé et ne savait que penser. C'est comme s'il avait toujours attendu ça. Ses sentiments pour Kakashi étaient totalement changés… Maintenant… Il éprouvait de l'_attirance_ à son égard… Peut-être en avait-il toujours éprouvé.

Oh no I see,

_Oh non je vois,__  
_

A spider web and it's me in the middle,

_Une toile d'araignée et je suis au milieu,__  
_

So I twist and turn,

_Donc je me contorsionne et tourne,__  
_

Here I am in love in a bubble, singing

_Me voilà amoureux dans une bulle, chantant_

L'argenté se sépara du blond avec un peu de regret… Naruto prit quelques secondes pour observer Kakashi avant de l'attraper et recommencer ce qu'il avait entreprit. Il l'embrassait ardemment presque violemment. L'argenté fut surprit d'abord avant de répondre comme il le fallait au blond. Il s'empara de ses cheveux avant d'introduire lentement sa langue dans la bouche de Naruto. Son autre main descendant délicatement dans son dos.

[Refrain]  
I never meant to cause you trouble,

_Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du tort_,

And I never meant to do you wrong,

_Et je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal,__  
_

And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,

_Et si je t'ai causé du tort,__  
_

Oh no, I never meant to do you harm.

_Oh non, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser_

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent un bruit venant de la porte. Naruto eut le temps de voir une chevelure noire disparaître derrière la porte.

They spun a web for me

_Ils m'ont tissé une toile (x3)_

Il se sépara alors de l'homme. Il avait complètement oublié Sasuke. Il se dégagea de Kakashi pour rattraper son ami. Il sortit dehors mais ne vit personne. Il ne fit même pas attention à Kakashi qui l'appelait. Il se sentait un peu bête de s'être laissé emporter comme ça. Et… Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se sentait gêné que Sasuke l'ait surpris avec Kakashi. Il décida de rentrer chez lui, sans demander son reste à celui-ci.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était arrivé dans son petit appartement. Il n'était vraiment pas luxueux et c'est pour cela que son travail comptait tellement à ses yeux… S'il le perdait, il n'aurait jamais assez pour subvenir convenablement à ses besoins… Au moment où il tournait la clé dans la serrure, il vit que celle-ci était déjà ouverte. Il pénétra alors dans la pièce et vit son meilleur ami, assit sur son canapé, avec un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas… Malgré son visage inexpressif, ses yeux seuls montraient l'étendue de sa peine.

**« Génial ! T'aurais pu m'attendre, dobe ! » **Sasuke ne lui répondit pas et se contentait de l'observer… Qu'aurait-il pu dire, de toutes façons ?

**« Oi ! J'te cause ! Apparemment, on allait au même endroit, c'était vraiment con… » **Et que faisait-il ici ? Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir… Il se sentait complètement déboussolé… Son cœur était serré…

Naruto se débarrassa de son blouson avant de venir s'asseoir près de son ami… Quelque chose n'allait pas… Il avait donné à Sasuke les clés de son appart mais celui-ci ne venait presque jamais… Il ne lui répondait pas quand il parlait… En tout cas, moins que d'habitude.

P.O.V Sasuke

Je ne crois pas qu'un jour, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal que maintenant. Je n'aurai jamais dû venir ici. Jamais. J'aurai dû rentrer chez moi… Et oublier tout ça. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait avoir aussi mal au cœur… Naruto s'était approché de moi. Je le regardais sans bouger. Je n'arrivais même pas à ouvrir la bouche… Je crois que j'aurai vomi. Je ne savais pas exactement quel sentiment éprouver. La rage ? La jalousie ? La déception ? La peur ? Ou peut-être le dégoût… Il tourna vers moi ses yeux bleus remplis d'incompréhension… Je ne lui parlais pas… Mais je voulais juste… Savoir. Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé entre le moment où j'étais partit et mon retour ? Qui était cet homme ? C'était le même qui se faisait passer pour un admirateur… Naruto avait menti ? Il avait dit que c'était une fausse alerte. Non, je ne comprends pas, Naruto…

Et comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il se mit à m'expliquer…

**« L'homme avec qui j'étais… Le même qui voulait me parler un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, tu te souviens ? Ben, c'était… Mon tuteur à une époque. **

-** … » **Son tuteur ? Mais…

« **Je sais que tu m'as connu quand j'étais à Kitai, mais j'ai pas toujours vécu là… Je t'avais déjà parlé de lui… C'était le coéquipier de mon père.**

- **Ne me dis pas… Que cet homme là… était Kakashi ? » **Non, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Pas lui. Ce Kakashi avait détruit Naruto, le plongeant petit à petit dans une sorte de dépression enfantine. Il se rappelle parfaitement de ce petit blond qu'il avait pour la première fois à l'école. Il était blond, avec une peau anormalement bronzée et ne parlait pas. C'était Kiba qui avait réussit à lui tirer ses premières phrases… Ensuite, c'était allé tout seul… Naruto ne s'arrêtait plus de parler… Il adorait aller sur le toit de l'école en cachette et regardait les voitures passer… Un jour, je l'avais suivi pour voir ce qu'il y faisait… Il pleurait, tout seul sur ce toit… Et c'est ce jour là qu'il me raconta sa vie avant le collège… Je ne connaissais pas ce Kakashi mais je le détestais déjà… Depuis cette confidence, Naruto et moi étions presque inséparables… Il était devenu mon meilleur ami comme ça. Et aujourd'hui… Il bécotait le mec qui lui avait fait le plus de mal dans sa vie.

« **Écoute, Sasuke**…

- **Tu me dégoûtes, Naruto.**

- **Arrête, tu ne sais même pas…**

- **Je sais qu'il t'a abandonné comme une petite merde. Je sais que tu l'as surveillé en faisant parfois des insomnies. Je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal, et j'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. » **Je me levai, ne supportant plus d'être près de lui. J'avais dit que je ne m'étais _jamais senti aussi mal _? Tss… Je parle trop vite moi…

« **Sasuke ! Il regrette vraiment, je crois… Il n'avait pas les moyens de s'occuper de moi, mais toi, tu ne dois pas comprendre ces choses là !**

- **C'est moi qui regrette Naruto. Je regrette que tu sois aussi stupide et aveugle ! Je regrette d'avoir pensé du bien de toi. Je regrette même de t'avoir soutenu jusqu'à maintenant, ok ? Je regrette d'être ton ami en ce moment présent. » **Kami-Sama, je ne voulais pas dire ça… Je n'aurais jamais dû dire cela. Il était stupéfait devant moi. J'y suis allé un peu trop fort… Nous n'avions jamais eu de disputes aussi sérieuses et féroces… Si je m'en rappelle bien s'était toujours pour des choses futiles, des petites disputes…

« **Comment peux-tu me dire des choses pareilles ?! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu m'en veux autant ! C'est ma vie, je crois !**

-** Naruto ! Tu as bécoté le mec qui t'a fait le plus de mal dans ta vie, bordel ! Il n'est jamais venu te voir et il réapparaît avec sa p'tite gueule suffisante et toi… tu lui saute dans les bras !!**

- **Ah ! C'est ça ? Ça te fait bien chier que j'embrasse un mec ! Tu l'aurais voulu pour toi ou quoi ? Sache, Monsieur le séducteur n°1, que moi aussi j'ai le droit de m'envoyer en l'air avec qui ça me chante ! » **Quoi ?!! Mais qu'est ce qu'il me sortait là ? Il croit que… Que je suis jaloux du fait qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un ?... Avec _Kakashi_ ? Kami-Sama, il parlait déjà de baise…

« **Mais… Tu t'entends parler, Naruto ?! C'est Kakashi ! Ça n'a aucun rapport. Qui tu veux, mais pas lui, Naruto.**

- **Et qui tu veux que ce soit ? Toi peut-être ? Laisse-moi rire ! J'en ai marre de ta jalousie, t'as toujours détesté qu'on te devance en baise. On dirait que tu fais un concours ! C'est pas ma faute si t'as pas eu ta dose ces derniers temps ok ? Mais maintenant, c'est mon tour ! » **Son visage était déformé par la colère… Je n'en revenais pas… Il m'avait blessé… Peut-être plus que je venais de le faire pour lui…

« **Pour une fois, Sasuke tu pourrais être content pour moi. J'ai toujours attendu Kakashi et maintenant je me rends compte de mes sentiments pour lui. » **De ses _sentiments_ ? Il rassemblait ses affaires… Il n'allait pas repartir quand même ? **« Il a fait des erreurs, ok. Qui n'en fait pas, hein ? Il regrette et je lui pardonne. Je sais que tu en serais incapable avec ton putain de cœur de pierre. » **Il ouvre la porte à la volée… Ma gorge était nouée, je ne pouvais plus rien dire… Chacune de ses paroles me déchiraient, me coupaient comme des lames affutées… Pourtant je fis un effort pour le retenir.

« **Naruto… Je dois te dire une seule chose… Depuis un moment mais…**

- **Moi aussi, je dois te dire quelque chose, Sasuke.**

- **Non écoute. Je…**

- **Non toi écoute moi. **Naruto lui lança un regard peiné avant d'ajouter **Sache que je regrette que tu ne sois pas rentré chez toi tout de suite. »** Et il me claqua la porte au nez. Lui dire que je l'aimais… Cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? M'aurait-il cru ? De toute façon, il était resté coincé au travers de ma gorge…

Fin P.O.V Sasuke

Naruto dévalait les escaliers, ne sachant même pas où il allait. Lorsqu'il fut dans la rue, Il commença à marcher, ne remarquant même pas la voiture qui le suivait. Le soleil se levait doucement, ses premiers rayons l'aveuglant un peu. Il éprouvait une rage qui le drainait… Il n'était même plus fatigué. Comment quelqu'un qui se dit être votre meilleur ami peut vous dire des choses aussi blessantes ? Il sentit une immense peine monter en lui ainsi que des larmes… Il les laissa couler en retirant son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Celui-ci était vide… Super… Il le balança rageusement devant lui avant de continuer à marcher un peu plus vite… C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Kakashi était là, roulant à coté de lui et l'invitait à monter. Il fut d'abord surprit mais rentra rapidement dans la voiture… Sans même voir un certain brun qui courait vers lui…

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? C'est du harcèlement… »**Kakashi le regarda avant de répondre avec un sourire.

« **T'as raison… Je vais me mettre en tôle tout seul**. » Ce fut au tour de Naruto de sourire… Il se sentait vraiment bien avec lui.

« **Tu n'as toujours pas répondu, hein…**

- **Ben, je voulais voir où tu habitais… Je suis arrivé ce matin ici. J'ai d'abord fait des recherches pour te retrouver. Et puis j'ai loué une chambre à l'hôtel où tu travaillais…**

- **Ouais… Un vrai petit admirateur ! » **Ils rirent cette fois-ci ensemble. Puis le silence s'installa. Kakashi avait pourtant répété cette scène des millions de fois depuis qu'il avait laissé Naruto dans cet orphelinat… Mais il ne se rappelait même plus des mots qu'il devait lui dire… Il laisserait parler son cœur, en espérant que ça marche… Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le « Liberty ». Kakashi coupa le moteur et regarda le blond. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait se passer… Naruto le regarda et lui dit avec un grand sourire **« C'est cool quand même, j'ai jamais vu une chambre de cet hôtel. » **Kakashi sourit et ils sortirent de la voiture. L'argenté lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. La chambre était au premier étage… Elle était spacieuse et fraîche…

Naruto alla à la fenêtre… C'était vraiment devenu une habitude… Il ne cessait de repenser à sa dispute avec Sasuke… _« Il regrette vraiment je crois… Il regrette ? C'est moi qui regrette… Je regrette d'être ton ami… » _Les larmes revinrent titiller les yeux du blond. Kakashi s'approcha de lui avant de le serrer dans ses bras, essayant de le réconforter.

**« Mon ami… Sasuke… Il ne veut pas que je te voie.**

- **Il a peut-être raison. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Je voudrais me rattraper mais…  
**- **Je veux juste savoir pourquoi…**

- **Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ça… Mais je ne pouvais plus m'occuper correctement de toi… La mort de ton père… A été très dur pour moi. J'ai pris la plus grande décision de ma vie… Il voulait que je m'occupe de toi mais… je ne pouvais pas… Tes cris, dans cet orphelinat, m'ont arraché le cœur. Je n'arrivais même pas à te regarder droit dans les yeux ou t'expliquer… Tes cris ont hanté mes cauchemars…**

Naruto savait qu'il était sincère et ne voulait pas savoir plus.

Lentement, il releva son visage vers le sien, perdant son regard dans celui de Kakashi. Son cœur se gonfla d'un tendre sentiment…Un long frisson parcouru son échine. Ses yeux bruns si doux et si profonds….Son sourire… Oui il l'avait attendu depuis tout ce temps même si au fond de lui-même il avait tenté de le nier alors, transposant cette peine en une haine non dissimulée. En cet instant la tristesse, la rancœur du passé n'était plus. Plus rien ne comptait que sa présence, ce sourire…Son cœur s'emballa de plus belle, faisant frissonner tout son corps.

La seule chose qu'il savait et qu'il ressentait à présent était le besoin de le sentir, de combler ce manque qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi grand. Doucement alors il ferma les yeux, resserrant un peu plus son corps contre le sien…Pour le sentir un peu plus…Toujours un peu plus. Ses lèvres glissèrent en une simple caresse contre les siennes…Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite….Juste savourer l'instant…Juste un peu plus….Encore un peu plus. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa des lèvres de Kakashi. La langue de Naruto vint câliner amoureusement cette douce partie charnue, savourant sa suavité au goût légèrement sucré…

Celle de l'argenté ne tarda pas à venir taquiner la sienne, la caressant doucement. Le bijou qui ornait la langue de Naruto le chatouilla en une légère caresse. Il ne put s'empêcher alors de se demander quels pouvaient bien être les effets de ce bijou tandis qu'il….Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'envie et colla un peu plus le corps du jeune homme contre le sien, dévorant dés lors goulûment sa bouche et sa langue. Il avait envie de lui….Tout son corps le réclamait…Un besoin longtemps voulu et inassouvis. Il sentait Naruto trembler tout contre lui. De peur ou d'envie, il ne savait pas et ne cherchait pas à savoir…Il prit l'une de ses fesses entre l'une de ses mains et la palpa avidement.

Une douce plainte vibra contre ses lèvres, tandis que sa langue continuait à dévorer la sienne. Ses doigts s'entremêlaient à ses longues mèches blondes. Un grognement de satisfaction lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit contre sa cuisse l'érection de Naruto….Naruto qui se trouvait dans un état second, perdu dans les brumes d'un plaisir qui lui était alors inconnu. L'idée même que ce fut alors sa première fois avait totalement disparu de son esprit. Son esprit ainsi que son corps ne faisait que ressentir. Ne pas réfléchir juste ressentir….Sa main sur ses fesses….

Ses longs doigts fins caressaient lascivement ce dos large et rassurant. Il voulait le sentir entièrement…Son corps brûlait….Il se consumait…Encore un peu plus lorsqu'il sentit son membre imposant frotter son aine.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, laissant l'argenté mener la dance, il se sentit reculer. Ses mollets entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de dur. Tout en rompant le baiser, il se sentit perdre l'équilibre et se retrouva allongé sur le grand lit à baldaquin. L'esprit encore embrumé et le cœur affolé, il passa négligemment son index sur ses lèvres rougies de plaisir et humides encore de la salive de Kakashi….Kakashi qui le dévisageait avec appétence….

Il défit le bouton de son jean, hâtivement, et fit glisser la fermeture éclaire d'un seul geste. Il s'empressa de retirer le vêtement accompagné du boxer. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, savourant la vue qui lui était offerte. Ce corps svelte secoué par sa respiration saccadée, ses jambes lascivement écartées lui laissait voir son désir gorgé de plaisir…Ses joues légèrement empourprées…

Ses lèvres douces et charnues qui lui donnaient inlassablement l'envie de les dévorer…Et ses yeux. Ses yeux couverts d'un voile de désir ne demandant qu'à être assouvis. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Kakashi se mit à genoux au bord du lit, attrapant fermement les cuisses de Naruto. Il darda sa langue, caressant longuement le membre tendu du jeune homme dans toute sa longueur…S'attardant sur le gland en le léchant doucement. Le corps entier de Naruto vibra…Sa respiration devint rapide et hésitante.

Kakashi se délectait de le voir ainsi…A se mordre sensuellement la lèvre inférieure. Il laissa l'une de ses cuisses se poser sur son épaule, tenant toujours l'autre dans sa main. L'autre vint prendre sa verge d'une douce poigne, entamant de longs et lents va-et-vient….Sa langue léchant doucement son gland….**Hmmm….Haaaa….Kaka….Kakashi….**Sa voix douce et lascive fit gonfler un peu plus son membre qu'il sentait déjà tendu au maximum sous sa prison de tissus. Lentement, il fit glisser ses lèvres….Lentement il fit rouler sa langue autour de sa verge…Naruto poussa un petit cri aigüe…Suivit d'un long râle de plaisir.

Sa main suivait le rythme de ses lèvres qu'il pressait doucement autour de son membre. Sa langue câlinait adroitement le désir du jeune homme qui se perdait dans un torrent de sensations ardentes….Ses lèvres qui pressaient doucement….Va-et-vient….Entêtants…Incessants…Et cette langue…Joueuse et câline qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Et la main le délaissa, en un dernier coup de langue, en un dernier baiser. Puis une douce caresse…Chaude et humide. Son intimité, Kakashi le câlinait de sa langue…L'embrassant parfois…Puis un doigt…Une caresse…Lentement, il lécha ses bourses, continuant ses caresses…

Un doigt….Délicatement. La respiration de Naruto s'affola cherchant un repère, une chose à laquelle se raccrocher face à cette intrusion nouvelle…Cette sensation inconnue. Kakashi le rassura, déposant quelques doux baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses…Il se détendit. Deux doigts….Lentement. Le jeune homme poussa un doux et long gémissement. L'index et le majeur glissèrent avec lenteur et douceur…Ondulant parfois. Puis il alla plus loin…Plus loin jusqu'à sentir sous ses doigts cet endroit chéri…Endroit qu'il taquina du bout des doigts….**Haaaaan…..Haaaaaanmm….Haaa….Haaaaa….**Un long frisson parcouru le corps de Naruto…Un doux courant électrique….Chaud….Plus….Oui là encore….Et il continua….**Haaaaan Ka….Kakashi….Hmmm….Encore oui….** Il sentait son corps s'engourdir de plaisir. Il sentait chaque parcelle de sa peau s'électriser d'envie.

Les doigts le quittèrent et il sentit la forme imposante de Kakashi se lever. L'esprit encore engourdit, Naruto ouvrit les yeux et pus voir l'argenté lui faire face de toute sa hauteur, les mains défaisant son jean avec empressement, pressé de sortir son membre de sa prison. Une onde de chaleur s'empara du jeune homme….Inconsciemment sa main se perdit sur son propre sexe, le caressant. Il était tout simplement…Sublime. Ce corps bien taillé, cette peau perlée de fines gouttes de sueur, ce regard…Et ce membre imposant….

**« Viens Naruto. »**

Son corps bougea tout seul, tout simplement mut par le seul son de cette voix….Grave et sensuelle. Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres…Puis son cou…Son torse….Son ventre…Son aine. Il se mit à genoux et prit entre ses doigts la verge turgescente de Kakashi. Il darda alors sa langue sous le regard enfiévré de l'argenté. Doucement, avec la peur d'être gauche, il laissa sa langue caresser le gland…Le bijou ornant celle-ci l'accompagnant dans sa caresse. Kakashi grogna de plaisir, tandis que Naruto donnait quelques petits coups de langue.

Ses doigts pressèrent délicatement le membre, se laissant à faire quelques mouvements de va-et-vient, indécis quant à la marche à suivre. Ses mouvements hésitants excitaient encore plus l'argenté….Et la sensation du bijou frottant contre sa verge accompagné de la douce sensation humide et chaude de sa langue lui faisait perdre la tête. Naruto prit d'un instant d'hésitation, s'arrêta dans sa tâche…C'est alors les joues empourprées de plaisir qu'il s'entreprit à prendre la verge de Kakashi en bouche…Si chaud….Si gros….Un douce chaleur le prit…Mut par ce désir, il suça le membre avec envie, goûtant goulûment celui-ci tel un bonbon rose acidulé. Ses longs doigts fins pressaient le membre en faisant des va-et-vient….Il léchait, suçait….S'appliquant dans sa tâche sous les gémissements rauques de Kakashi.

La main de celui-ci se perdait inconsciemment dans ses cheveux, entremêlant ses doigts à ses longues mèches blondes, faisant bouger la tête du jeune homme au rythme de ses sensations….**Naru…. **N'en pouvant plus, il attrapa Naruto et le souleva. Brusquement il le plaqua contre le mur, collant son torse contre le sien. Ses jambes agrippèrent inconsciemment ses hanches, laissant son corps le guider. Sa peau tannée caressait celle opaline de Kakashi….Electrique…Chaude…La sueur faisait glisser leur peau l'une contre l'autre…Leurs membres se caressaient durement contre l'aine de l'un et le ventre de l'autre….Naruto enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'argenté et dévora avidement sa bouche….Plus…Il en voulait plus…Kakashi prit alors ses fesses en mains.

Il sépara d'entre ses doigts, ses deux globes de chair. La respiration de Naruto s'accéléra….Le membre turgescent caressait son intimité….Lentement…Doucement…Il s'immisça petit à petit, écartant l'anneau de chair. Naruto ne respirait plus….Savourant entièrement ce membre qui le pénétrait….Délicatement. Millimètre par millimètre….Lorsqu'il fut jusqu'à la garde, Naruto resserra un peu plus ses cuisses autour des hanches de Kakashi…En lui….Il était en lui….Il fondit alors son regard dans le sien et le supplia muettement. L'argenté s'empara de ses lèvres avec douceur. Ses hanches se murent lentement…Naruto gémit sous le baiser.

C'était si bon….Si doux. Leurs lèvres et leurs langues se caressèrent amoureusement dans le mouvement long et profond de ses pénétrations. Kakashi savourait la sensation de son membre délicatement enserré par ce délicat anneau de chair….C'était si bon….Si doux. Les cuisses de Naruto se resserrèrent autour de ses hanches, alors que les coups de butoir devenaient plus profonds, plus violents. Il sentait ce membre le caresser de l'intérieur….Toucher à plusieurs reprises cet endroit précis….Là….Oui là encore….**Haaaaa !Hmmmmm…..Haaaaaan !.....Haaaaamoui…… !.. **

Etrange sensation de gêne et de plaisir**. **Et le bruit de ses cuisses frappant contre ses fesses….Ses gémissements….Sa voix si douce….Si désirable….Sa peau….Ses lèvres. Les mouvements de Kakashi devinrent encore plus longs, plus profonds. Collant son corps contre le sien, et laissant sa verge aller-et-venir en lui….Sortir, entrer….L'entendre hurler….Supplier….Naruto….

**« Haaaa !!!! Ouiiiii !!!! HaaaaanHaaaaan…..Hammmmmhannnn !!!! » **

Ses doigts agrippaient férocement ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau sous les assauts du plaisir incontrôlable qui le submergeait. Kakashi s'empara alors de ses lèvres, lui dévorant la bouche et la langue….Il en voulait plus…Le voulait tout entier. Essoufflé, il se détacha du mur sur lequel ils s'étaient soutenus, et vint s'échouer sur lit, tenant toujours le corps de Naruto contre lui. En un sourire il lui fit comprendre ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse. Le jeune homme le regarda confus tout d'abord, puis acquiesça, les joues empourprées de plaisir et son corps encore engourdit par la jouissance. Il se mit à cheval sur son aîné et prit son membre entre ses doigts…doucement il le mit contre son intimité détendu.

Lentement il fléchi les cuisses, laissant la verge de l'argenté le pénétrer avec douceur…Petit-à-petit…Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se délectant de ce membre qui le pénétrait délicatement. Kakashi le contemplait avec lasciveté…Ne se lassant pas de voir ce magnifique visage grimacer de plaisir. Ses longs doigts caressaient les cuisses du jeune homme…Cette peau si douce couverte d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, rendait son corps encore plus attirant. Les hanches de Naruto se murent lentement….Suavement….Sensuellement…Kakashi sentait que son cœur allait exploser. Il était si…Désirable à se mouvoir ainsi….Le mouvement de ses hanches…Ses lèvres pulpeuses et légèrement rougies et cette langue qui passait sans cesse sur celles-ci….

Son anneau de chair enserrait agréablement sa verge, entamant des va-et-vient imprécis que seul le jeune homme pouvait contrôler. Naruto mordit doucement son pouce sous un long gémissement, les yeux alors à demi-clos. Sa langue lécha de manière tout à fait érotique son index, le regard plongé de manière suggestive dans celui de l'argenté….Et ses mouvements de hanches….Lents….Suaves….Sensuels…Il n'en pouvait plus. Brutalement, Kakashi agrippa les hanches de Naruto, poussa sur ses talons et donna un violent coup de rein en Naruto qui hurla sous la surprise. Le visage du jeune homme se déforma sous la jouissance, il se laissa tombé en arrière prenant appui de ses bras sur les genoux relevés de l'argenté….**Haaaan !!!Haaaaa !!!!Haaaaamm ! Haaaannnn ouiiiii ! Ha oui !**...

La tête rejetée en arrière, de longs gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Kakashi léchait les siennes….Il se redressa, et s'empara des lèvres rougies de Naruto. Il les mordit, les lécha, les suça, sentant contre ses lèvres la respiration chaude et saccadée de celui-ci. Il plongea son regard dans celui enfiévré du jeune homme et caressa amoureusement sa joue. Toujours en lui, il se pencha et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

**« Allonge-toi sur le bureau. »**

Naruto le regarda longuement, laissant à son cerveau embrumé le temps d'enregistrer l'information. Lorsqu'enfin il comprit, son visage devint aussi rouge que les pivoines. Il se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure et se releva de l'argenté sous une grimace, lorsque le membre de celui-ci le quitta. D'un pas mal assuré il vint s'asseoir sur le bureau, regardant avec appréhension et envie Kakashi s'avancer lentement vers lui. L'argenté posa doucement ses mains sur ses cuisses et vint quémander un baiser, laissant ses lèvres chatouiller amoureusement les siennes. Naruto le lui offrit. Le bruit de leurs baisers emplit la pièce…Bruits de succion…

De lèvres qui se dévorent. Leurs langues se léchaient, jouaient….Kakashi poussa doucement Naruto contre le bois du bureau, l'allongeant de tout son long. Le jeune homme écarta lascivement les jambes….L'argenté prit ses cuisses entre ses mains et pénétra en un coup de rein cet intimité qui déjà lui manquait. Naruto hurla, se cambra, attrapant vivement de ses doigts le bord du meuble. Kakashi devint plus bestial…Plus brutal….Ho oui ce qu'il pouvait aimer le voir ainsi : Hurler d'amour et d'envie, le visage reflétant toute la jouissance qu'il pouvait ressentir…

Et cet anneau qui se resserrait par à-coup autour de son sexe…Kakashi se mordit la lèvre inférieure et attrapa plus fermement les hanches de Naruto, approfondissant un peu plus sa pénétration. Plus rien n'avait d'importance seul comptait ses coups de rein…Ce sexe qui le caressait violement et qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Le plaisir, la jouissance, l'emportaient largement sur la douleur…Le bruit incessant de ses cuisses frappant contre ses fesses….Sa voix rauque poussant de profonds gémissements…C'était bon….Ho oui tellement bon….A en perdre la tête….**HAAAA !!!!HannnnHammmmHAAAA !!!! Ouiiiii ho ouiiiii !!! HAAAAM ! Haaaan haaaa !**...

Le bruit mat du bureau tapant contre le mur au rythme des coups de rein accompagnaient ses gémissements….Ho oui c'était bon….Si bon….Naruto ouvrit alors doucement les yeux et se fondit dés lors dans le regard de Kakashi…Son cœur manqua un battement….Son cœur se réchauffa…Un frisson s'empara lentement de tout son corps. Il mordit alors sa lèvre inférieure, rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla….Par saccade il éjacula sur son ventre, son torse. Des étoiles embrouillaient son champ de vision…Son esprit était ailleurs. Il ne sentit même pas que Kakashi s'était arrêté le regard enfiévré…. La respiration saccadée.

**« Relève toi et penche toi. »**

Avait-il dit d'une voix anormalement enrouée. Naruto le regarda sans comprendre, le corps et l'esprit encore engourdit par l'orgasme. Sans plus attendre, l'argenté le prit par les épaules et le fit se pencher contre le bureau. D'un violent coup de rein, il reprit possession de lui. Naruto hurla, tentant d'étouffer ses gémissement en se mordant le poing….Les pénétrations de l'argenté étaient encore plus violentes et brutales, perdues qu'il était dans la jouissance. Ses mains malaxaient goulûment les fesses de Naruto. Il sortait, entrait encore plus profondément….

Naruto s'agrippait férocement au bureau hurlant son plaisir. Puis les coups de rein devinrent plus empressés. La respiration de Kakashi se faisait encore plus saccadée….En un dernier coup de rein fatal, leurs hurlements se joignirent….L'un rauque…L'autre aigüe….

Naruto se sentait ailleurs. Et dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, il sentit les bras de Kakashi se resserrer contre lui…Puis tout devint blanc.

C'est le corps ankylosé et la tête lourde, que Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux. La pièce était perdue dans l'obscurité, il ne savait plus du tout où il était ni ce qu'il y faisait. C'est alors qu'il sentit contre lui un torse se soulever lentement, au rythme de la respiration d'un endormi. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres alors que les événements lui revinrent en mémoire. Il était tout simplement heureux…Heureux de sentir la peau chaude et douce de Kakashi sous ses doigts. Cette odeur suave qui lui était propre fit gonfler son cœur d'amour.

Lentement il reposa sa tête contre son torse, sentant battre contre son oreille les battements rassurant du cœur de l'argenté. Paisiblement, il se laissa aller aux méandres du sommeil laissant un sourire se dessiner sur son visage tandis qu'il sentait la main de Kakashi caresser doucement son dos.

_

* * *

_

À Suivre !

Donc, je reprécise que ce n'est pas un OS comme l'ont pensé mes premiers reviewer (merci beaucoup au passage et puis on a bien rigolé avec Mura-Chan! ) ^^ Mais, jamais je n'aurais osé vous faire ça, une fin KakaNaru alors que j'ai promi du SasuNaru ^^ La suite arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ^^ Il suffit de me le dire dans une review, ok ? ^^


End file.
